Slow Repeater
* * |type = Backup|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *35 *50 (UP1)|fire_rate = 89|capacity = 30 (max 450)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *250 *200 |level_required = *17 *27 (UP1)|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = |image1 = Slow Repeater.png}} The Slow Repeater is a Backup weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a handgun with dark-gray military finish. It features the recoil stock, 30-round drum magazine, 4X ACOG scope and the 2X EOTEC scope on its front, and the thick short barrel. Appearance It has extremely high damage, average fire rate, average capacity and stupendous mobility. Accuracy of this weapon is very proficient. Tips *Due to the quick firing rate and the scope, the Slow Repeater is very accurate at long range, and even if you miss it can quickly fire off another 7-8 shots to get the job done. With its high firing rate, it is deadly in the hands of a backup users who can easily get head-shots. The Slow Repeater is also the best rifle to no-scope with. *Aim at the head to maximize the damage. *Due to its 6X zoom, you can use this as a makeshift sniper rifle. *Since it has "armor bonus", use this to add free armor. *Take advantage of the 30-round drum magazine and the 89 fire rate (though not as good as many other non-AoE backup weapons). *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Take advantage of its advanced accuracy. *This can target air enemies with ease for its accuracy. *It has a very fast reload, so you can use this in any situations. *It has a low firing sound, but not too stealthy for gameplay purposes. *Use a flashlight to either see in dark things or distract enemies from behind or head-on. *This is useful as a makeshift sniper weapon, so take advantage of it. *If gifted for accuracy, then you will become a fearsome foe from afar. *Because of the no recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire, allowing more freedom to fire. *This weapon is good at moving around the map while firing at enemies, making it a very versatile weapon. Counters *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *Shotgun, Flamethrower or even Electro-thrower weapons will easily beat these users at close ranges. *Use high-damaging weapons to compensate the weapon's armor bonus. *Users can make this a makeshift sniper weapon, so snipe them with a one-hit kill sniper weapon. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *If you find a player camping with this weapon use a gun capable of killing the user in 1 shot or look for an opportunity to sneak behind them with your melee weapon. Firing Sound *Alien Blaster's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It oddly resembles the USP semi-automatic pistol. However, it is unlike the real-life version. **It has a recoil stock, in which it cannot be applied to the real-life counterpart. **It has a thick barrel as opposed to the standard ones in the real version. **It has a drum magazine next to the trigger, while the real-life version has a magazine clip inserted to the handguard. *Despite its name, it has 89 fire rate, However, it makes sense as it has 30 rounds to compensate the foolish waste of ammo. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single shots Category:Flashlight Category:Scoped Category:Themed